Gold Power Returns
by robert32514
Summary: Forgotten by family, saved by Mystic Mother, Jason Lee Scott also known as Harry Potter will return to save his family and introduce the world to new heroes reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Gold Power**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Harry Potter**

**Haim Saban and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive Reviews are welcome.**

** Prologue**

** July 31, 1987**

It's almost been six years since Harry James Potter was recognized by his parents. As if everyday of his existence was a burden when his brother Christopher Sirius Potter was recognized by Dumbledore as the boy-who-lived. His parents had forgotten him, his sharing of a birthday, even his Godfather and Uncle forgot about him.

But there was someone who did not. A Guardian Angel. More importantly, a former witch of Darkness who traversed time and space in her now no longer new form and name. That of the Mystic Mother, formerly Rita Repulsa. She observed his past and saw that he currently had no purpose or place in this world. She watched saddened at how far the Noble House of Potter had fallen when it turned its back on the child she was currently watching over.

The Blacks had proven even then that they didn't have any loyalty to blood when Sirius Black forgot Harry Potter. As did Remus Lupin when he ignored his inner beasts voice about one of its own. So it was with a heavy heart that the Mystic Mother came upon the child who would become the enemy of her past and a future ally and Champion of Light. She knew what she had to do.

Seeing the child now huddled in his room having seen his parents forget his birthday yet again, he didn't notice a bright presence as his head was in his knees as he cried.

"Child, why do you cry?" A melodic voice asked in a caring voice.

Harry looked up now noticing the bright light as his eyes rested on what can only be described as an Angel, she shined so bright in pure energy and light.

She repeated the question again in the same tone as Harry was gobsmacked at what stood before him. Seeing his facial features, she could only smile. Hearing her question, he said, "My Mommy and Daddy forgot about me."

"Child, they didn't forget, they're merely blinded. By what, they can only answer for themselves. I have something to tell you. What if I was to tell you that you had a destiny elsewhere. To be a Champion and Hero in another world, to fight for those who can't fight for themselves. To be one among many heroes, but to be the inspiration for those to come after your time. Would you trade that for this? Or do you want to stay here and be forgotten still, because they will find out you have gone and they will have to face the mistakes they made, and open their eyes from the blindness that has effected them."

"I re...really have a...a des...desti..."

"Destiny, dear Harry. And yes, you do."

"Ok. Wh...Whe...When..do we...go?"

"Now if you like, just take my hand and I will take you for a whole new adventure and another life." She answered as she held out her left hand, that Harry took seconds later. In a bright flash of light, Harry Potter was gone, sent to a reality where he would grow up without his memories of his past life. Reborn as Jason Lee Scott, son of Roger and Alicia Scott. He would grow up in Angel Grove California and become the first Red Power Ranger and then the second Gold Zeo Ranger. Being one of hundreds of men and women who protected not just Angel Grove, but the world from threats from outside the Earth, and from within. Having died many, many years later, managing to live past his ninetieth birthday. In the year of 2079, having just recently passed, his original past would return and the choice of returning to a world that forgot him will call out for his help for the first time ever.

**Prepare for the return of the Gold Ranger...**


	2. Chapter 2 Peace then War

**Gold Power**

**Ch. 1 Peace then War**

**I do not own Power Ranger or Harry Potter.**

**Haim Saban and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Peace then War**

The last memory Jason Lee Scott had was of the tearful eyes of his children, Grandchildren, and Great Grandchildren as he drew his last breath. Then the face of his wife Kimberly Scott as he was pulled into the light. But then she disappeared as he stood in a white empty room-like spot, alone. He was currently in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt and sneakers like what he wore when he was the Gold Zeo Ranger.

"Where am I?" he thought to himself.

It was then that the white room became darker as it turned into an actual room where his eyes then gazed upon a child in a dark corner, crying. That's when the flood gates of his mind opened and he was bombarded by memories of this exact scene as he watched The Mystic Mother formerly Rita Repulsa speak to the child and then take him away in a bright flash of light.

He remembered this scene because he was the little boy. He was Harry James Potter. "I remember."

"I thought you might, Jason." That very familiar melodic voice spoke from behind him as he turned around and gazed upon the woman who was once his enemy and the enemy of Earth, but became something more when Zordon, his mentor and father figure died.

"Mystic Mother, why have you brought me back here?"

"Observe," she said as Jason turned to see the Potters and other rush into Harrys room to find him gone. He watched as for years they searched for him, how he was claimed deceased as Petunia Dursley placed roses upon his grave and then slapped her sister, his mother for betraying family once again and as the eldest sister of the family of House Evans, cut her off from having anything else to do with the family. How Lily Potter was broken, that not only did she lose a son, but a sister as well.

James was removed from his post within the DMLE for his neglect of his son and his disappearance. No matter how much Albus Dumbledore tried to console the family even going so far as giving James a job next to his wife within Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry as an advanced Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for the 5th to 7th years. He claimed that maybe it was for the greater good that Harry disappeared. Though James wanted to beat the old man senseless for those words, he just didn't have the strength of heart as he too was broken inside. Christopher who hated what his parents did, would dream of his brother, though he never knew it was his brother at the time, and even wrote in his personal diary of what he saw, never letting James and Lily see that not only did he miss his brother, but he had visions of him in the other reality without knowing it.

Sirius had a mental breakdown for several years, that eventually Amelia Bones, his Fiance and future wife, helped him get his head on straight. Remus Lupin was no better as his Wolf was disgraced to share itself within the disgraced Marauder.

Many times did Albus Dumbledore place Christopher Potter in Danger within Hogwarts as a way of testing him since his schooling started. The Philosophers Stone, The Diary and Basilisk incident, personally capturing Peter Pettigrew, and now the Tri-Wizard Tournament when Voldemort returned to life. The image of Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort being resurrected paused as the Mystic Mother allowed the things Jason had seen of his family and brother sink in.

"Well Jason? What will you do?"

"Yeah Bro, you gonna let this Snake-faced creep get away with this?" Another voice asked as Jason turned and was met by his family, friends, and wife, Kimberly Scott. The voice of his brother in all but blood Zack Taylor. Everyone he knew was back in their youthful forms. Tommy, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Tonya, Kat, his parents Roger and Alicia Scott.

Kimberly stood beside hims as he answered, "I don't know what to do. I have no powers or magic...at least not anymore. I'm dead."

"Actually, your body is in a pocket dimension, in a magical form of stasis where it has grown to be as you are now. As for your magic, it remains with your original body, I just had your soul placed within another body and allowed you to be reborn again without your memories of your past life within another reality that you lived a full life in. I also have the power to restore one set of Ranger Powers for everyone here as well as to send you all to that world bearing that you will all have Magical Cores." The Mystic Mother replied.

"Whoa, what? All of us?" Tommy Oliver also known as The Doctor asked. When the other Veteran Rangers found out Tommy became a Dr., teased him nonstop in their younger days, but all in good fun.

Nodding in affirmative, "Six of you to be exact. Question is, who will volunteer?", Rita asked.

"I'll go. Jasons gonna need the moral support from his wife, after all.", Kim stated as she stepped forth. Wearing her majestic heavenly gown and robes. As she spoke, her clothes changed to what she used to wear as when she was younger, a white tank top, and pink daisy dukes and sneakers.

"As will I," Katherine Oliver stated as her clothes changed to yellow instead of pink clothes of what she used to wear, a yellow sleeveless shirt and a flower designed skirt with women sandals. "Yellow is different, but ok." she said as she gazed at what she wore, twirling her skirt and admiring it beauty.

"You're not going without me," Tommy Oliver stated as his clothes transformed into the Red long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"I think Rocky and I agree that it's best if Billy and Zack get back into action, after all, it has been a while for them." Adam Parker says as they both push Billy Cranston and Zachary Taylor front and center in which Billy is once again wearing blue clothing as Zack is now sporting Green clothing like what Tommy used to wear once upon a time.

"That's great and all, but you're all missing a bit of something. We don't know magic or how to use it." Jason stated as a matter of fact.

"That's why we're her grandson." New voices that sounded like it was a British accent called out as various individuals appeared. Some in what looked like Mid-Arthur period style outfits and robes as well as a couple wearing a closer to a modern period of robes. The lead individual looked like an older version of Jason

"Who are you?", Jason asked. "Why did you call me grandson?"

"Forgive me, I understand that the Mystic Mother may have restored your memories, but you never knew me or your Grandmother. My name is Charles Potter, and this lovely woman next to me is Dorea Potter nee Black, your Grandmother." Charles answered as Jason glanced at the woman who who Charles called his Grandmother. She was a beauty to behold as Kim looked at her husband and saw the wild look in his eyes as she then sighed while rolling her own eyes and half dragged her husband to meet The Potter elders for the first and possibly the last time.

After the friends and family got to know one another for what seemed about half an hour to forty-five minutes, another interruption was made as Charles introduced the former Rangers to Godric Griffindore, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. They were then informed how The Potters and the Hogwarts founders were willing to do a knowledge and magical skill transfer as time was of the essence as Jason was going to need to return to the land of the living first and soon as it was decided to restore the Zeo Powers to their former wielders as well as to those who didn't wield them.

Jason was then informed he would once again wield the Gold Ranger powers again. The Founders of Hogwarts and the Potters surrounded the six young adults and began chanting in Latin as knowledge of magic from the days of the founders and the Potters was downloaded within their minds. Once they were able to focus after the transfer was complete, one last surprise greeted them.

Zordon of Eltar, in his humanoid form wearing his heavenly robes and wielding his ancient staff walked up to the Rangers and a reunion was underway as Zordon informed them that they would not need to worry about Wands as they were more than qualified to possess and use wandless magic with practice, time and discipline.

The time came as Jason gave a tearful goodbye to his parents, his grandparents, Zordon, the founders, his friends, and finally his wife. They would follow once he called upon them after he felt it was time as at the moment his brother needed his help.

Nodding and stepping back, Jason allowed himself to return to his original body as he gasped since his body had not been used in so long a time, nor had it breathed air in a long time as the formless wind flowed through his lungs. Hearing his family and friends wish him well, the last thing he heard Zordon speaking a phrase only Zordon was known for, "Good luck, and may the Power protect you."

**"It's Morphin' Time!"** His hands glowed in bright Golden morphing energy as he brought his wrists together, **"Gold Ranger Power."**

** Present time**

Voldemort was about to cast the killing curse upon Christopher Potter after using the Cruciatus Curse for several moments on him, when a black surrounded gold energy-like being attacked him and his men knocking them down and did it again after they got back up.

It was then the Gold and Black energy being materialized upon a crypt where a being in black with gold armor-like chest shield, knee pads, elbow pads, belt buckle and white gloves and boots with gold outlining appeared. On his head was a black helmet that covered his identity completely as it had a symbol where the eyes were supposed to be outlined in gold and the mouth almost non-existent, barely seen with the light around them being very dim.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded as he could barely stand up with his Death Eaters being very afraid as they also could barely stand as the attack from this being was incredibly powerful.

**"I'm Your worst nightmare returned to life. I am the Gold Ranger.**

** Gonna cut it here as I am working on fight scene for third installment or chapter. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 Brothers Reunited

**Gold Power**

**Ch. 2 Brothers reunited**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Power Rangers**

**J. K. Rowling and Haim Saban Entertainment do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Brothers reunited**

Christopher Potter could not believe his eyes as he watched someone who he once thought was a part of his active imaginations and dreams. The Jason Scott also known as the Gold Ranger was here saving him. But he could have sworn Jason lost his powers due to the powers not being compatible with humans. So how was it possible for him to be here with his powers intact and active again?

He watched as the Gold Ranger jumped from the high Crypt as Voldemort and his stooges fired on him. The Gold Ranger who not only sailed over the Curses and hexes but spun in mid air and landed amongst the enemy and began to disable them one by one. Lucius Malfoy fell after his legs were swept from under him and received a kick to the head, sending him to Lala-Land. Crabbe and Goyle had their arms twisted and then brought together only for their heads to smash together and render them unconscious.

As the others fell to kicks, punches, and other odd combinations of martial arts skills from the Gold Ranger, Christopher watched as Voldemort, the snake faced bastard whose wand was glowing green, was preparing to send the killing curse at Jason and everyone else, hoping to end the Gold Ranger. Christopher could not stand by and allow that, so with renewed determination stood and pointed his wand and shouted _"Expelliarmus",_ disarming Tom Riddle and then following it with a _"Bombarda"_ a second later.

Voldemort, who had turned his back on Christopher Sirius Potter never sensed the attack coming from behind him as he was watching his men fall to this costumed muggle using muggle fighting to take down his Death Eaters. But Voldemort was not fooled. He saw this muggle teleporting in black and gold, then jumping over him and his followers curses much higher than muggles are capable of. The muggle apparently had a western accent as well, and that made Voldemort mad. So why did he feel a tingle go down his spine as he watched his men fall to this warriors skills? And this warriors claims of his nightmare being reborn. Could it be that this was the late Harry Potter reborn and empowered, possibly by the Gods, if so, he could not allow such a person to exist with all that power.

Too bad he would never get a shot off as he intended as he heard _"Expelliarmus"_ followed by _"Bombarda"_. He didn't get a chance to turn as both a disabling charm and blasting curse hit him just seconds apart. His wand went flying from his grasp as a second later a hole the size of a fist was left from his back to his chest, leaving a rather large cavity.

As he fell to his knees, looking at the gaping hole in his body, he knew was gonna possibly lose the body as he felt his essence about to escape now that it was too badly damaged. His stupidity on not killing the Potter scion had cost him and he knew it. So before the body fell forward, he used what magic he could to retreat and apparated away as all of his men had fallen save Peter Pettigrew, who had watched his masters fall yet again and retreated. Pettigrew began to advance on Christopher Potter with his wand aimed at Chris's heart when a white glove grabbed his silver hand and stopped his advance. The "Gold Ranger" shook his head no and ripped the newly created appendage off and threw it over his shoulder not caring where it went, causing Peter to cry out in pain and shock, then falling to his knees and holding his bloody stump. The Ranger then threw a fist into Pettigrews stomach. Peter felt the air leave him as his feet left the ground due to the power of the punch.

Chris was amazed as Peter was knocked off his feet from The Gold Ranger's single punch into Peter's stomach, and then following it to an elbow to Peters neck, rendering Peter unconscious. The Gold Ranger then ran his hand over Peters bleeding stump and cauterized it with fire from his hand so Peter could live. Chris then looked back to Toms men and seen every one of them down, out, and tied up.

He didn't notice until a second later as the Gold Ranger looked at him, stood, and began walking towards him without intent to do him harm. Now Christopher was a tall kid. Almost as tall as his father, so he would not allow others to intimidate him. But this was Jason Scott, Former Red Ranger, and now obviously Gold Ranger once again. Jason in his Golden incarnation stopped before Chris, and placed a bloodless left gloved hand on Chris's right shoulder and nodded at him in a job well done. He then turned and wandlessly summoned all of the Death Eaters and Peter himself. They all flew and landed in a pile in front of Jason and Christopher where as Christopher took this as his cue, as he raised his wand and accioe'd the cup, summoning the still glowing Goblet Port-Key that brought him here. The Gold Ranger released his shoulder as he tied Peter in the same ropes, joining him with the other Death Eaters, and grabbed the end as with his free hand, he caught the one handle of the goblet as Chris had grabbed on the other handle at the same time. The world spun around them as Jason felt himself being yanked in a way he did not approve of. A few seconds later and they were both deposited back where the final leg of the tournament began along with their precious cargo, outside of the hedge-like maze.

Chris then watched as Jason in his still Gold Ranger form freed both his hands and threw out his right hand, summoning his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody. Chris then saw as Moody who was flying towards the duo, was struck by a side kick in his stomach and then with a three hit combo, one punch to each side of his face and then an uppercut to the bottom of his chin that sent him sailing back unconscious several feet.

The silent crowd could only stare as this Warrior in gold and black armor rendered the legendary Auror unconscious. They then got a bigger shock as with Moody unconscious, he began to change until several others such as Dumbledore, the Potters, Blacks, and Lupins, observed Moody changing on the ground and becoming someone who should be dead.

Jason stopped in front of Chris and nodded his head. **"You did good today Christopher, I'm proud of you. Tell Dumbledore and your family everything that happened. You have my permission to tell them what I am, but not who I am. Remember that Rangers need their anonymity. Until we meet again Christopher. Remember, may the power protect you...brother."**

Chris's eyes went wide at that last word as Jason stepped back and then teleported away in a shower of black and gold energy after touching both gloved hands to his belt buckle.

Half an hour later, Chris found himself in Dumbledores office as the office itself was a sea of not just people, but noise. Just moments ago, the Minister of Magic tried to kill the Moody impersonator who he now knew to be Barty Crouch Jr., via a Dementor. But as the soul sucking creature got near the prisoner, a trio of golden balls of light flew and hit the creature, and in less than a second later, it was reduced to ash. As it died, the spirits that it consumed had ascended to the skies and disappeared. The same event happened to the second Dementor who attempted to search out its kins killer. It too was reduced to ashes, with the souls it too consumed, flying away into the sky and disappearing.

A loud bang was heard followed by silence, as Amelia Black-Bones raised wand was smoking due to a cannon blasting charm. "Now that I have everyones attention, we have a problem. We all found out what Lucius Malfoy and his fellow Death Eaters have done. We know not only is Voldemort back," He several people flinched at the word as she mentally rolled her eyes. "But we also know he is wounded due to Chris, whom showed us the memory of tonights events. Chris and this unknown warrior worked together in halting Voldemorts attempts to rise to power once more. Voldemort knows there's someone stronger than him now. Someone more powerful than he ever could be."

"Christopher Potter is a liar th-", was how far the Minister went before he found himself on the ground spitting up blood as a now fuming and very pissed off James Potter stood over him, hands balled into fists.

"That is my son you that you have just insulted, you bastard. Lucius Malfoy and his cronies no longer have an alibi to save their arsses this time. I intend to make sure of it. If you ever insult the scion of House Potter ever again Minister Fudge, I will call a blood feud between us and you will not be able to hide behind your position as Minister of Magic of Great Britain anymore."

"Seconded!", a very pissed of Sirius Black joined in.

"Gentlemen, please, we are here to speak, not fight." an Albus Dumbledore pleaded as a look promising pain from Lily Potter stopped him from saying anything stupid. "First off, I'm glad that the real Alastor Moody was found thanks to Remus here."

Remus nodded at that. He reacted the moment Barty Crouch Jr. was revealed and sought out the real Mooody. He freed him from Bartys trunk and brought him to Madame Pomphrey, who is currently nursing him back to health.

"Next, I am pleased that the Death Eaters were apprehended and are within holding cells awaiting trial. Am I to be accurate that you have men who can be trusted to watch over them, Amelia?"

She nodded as she was infact the head of the DMLE. She knew who she could and could not trust. She hand picked the ones guarding over the now wandless Death Eaters."

"Lucius Malfoy was Imperioused I tell you." Cornelius Fudge yelled before he was both silenced and ropes bound him from the wand a a clearly upset Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was holding. As Fudge fell to the floor, Alastor then pulled out a vial and limped over to a now clearly frightened Minister and dosed him with three drops. Amelia Black-Bones gasped as she did not think Moody would ever stoop so low as to attack the Minister in such a way, but she was curious to know what was about to be said via the Veriteserum Moody carried with him for interrogations.

"Name?" Moody growled in a no longer silenced Minister Fudge whose eyes were now glazed due to the Veriteserum.

"Cor...Cornelius Oswald Fudge."

"Are you the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever accepted bribes from Death Eaters and placed Racist laws into effect."

Try as he might, Cornelius Fudge didn't have the strength to stop the truth from coming out. As he admitted his guilt, Moody asked him more questions until he was satisfied and administered the antidote, then stunned the now bound and useless Minister.

Amelia floo called other Aurors she trusted to escort the Minister to a holding cell to await trial. No matter how much Dumbledore was against it, The Lady Black was someone he could not sway. Sirius and the House of Black stood firm against whatever Dumbledore wanted, as now did the House of Potter. But it was Christopher Potters next words that caught everyone for a loop as he silently watched all that had happened in Dumbledores office with his girlfriend Hermione Granger by his side.

"It was Harry!", Everyone stopped and looked upon Christopher wondering what he meant.

"Chris, love, what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Chris had told Hermione all about his dreams, of the Power Rangers, of how Chris's main dreams focused on Jason Lee Scott and his life. So when Chris said that his long lost brother Harry was involved in tonights events, even she was a bit rattled.

"I mean, the Gold Ranger is Harry. He's back."

As he said that, the room flashed with Golden and White Light for a few seconds causing everyone to shield their eyes. Moments later, arriving from a shower of black and gold crackling energy, stood the warrior that Chris affectionately called the Gold Zeo Power Ranger in all his glory.

When the light show ended and everyone looked, they could only gawk at the Warrior that stood before them. His under-suit was black, white boots and gloves with gold trimming, golden chest armor with weird rune-like designs, elbow and knee pads, gold armbands, gold buckle with what seemed like a Japanese symbol that matched the gold trimmed symbol on the black helmet. Underneath the helmet was a white neck guard encircling and protecting his neck. He then walked over to Chris and Hermione and pulled them both into his arms and embraced them. Taking a step back and patting their shoulders as Hermione had her hands entwined in Chris's, the Gold Ranger nodded his approval. He then turned and walked over to Alastor Moody and held out a hand as a sign of respect. Moody glanced at the hand for several moments and then looked with his magical eye and saw through the helmet the 'Gold Ranger' wore, and could see the same face of James Potter, but with Lily Potters eyes. He embraced the hand and nodded with a grunt as he shook it. A few seconds later, the warrior that Chris called Harry, took a step back again, and bowed his head and lifted his hands to remove his helmet. The circular locking clasps gasped with air as it unlocked and opened. The front and back of the helmet separated from the bottom, being held together by some unseen force from the top. He then reclasped the helmet together and placed it underneath the pit of his left arm as he lifted his head to reach eye level with Alastor Moody. Moody nodded again as he could not see any glamor charms or Poly-Juice potion at work. Harry then turned around until everyone else could see him.

Lily who had dearly missed her son Harry, who had nightmares of him hating her for her failure as a mother for years, could only hope that it was true, that this was her Harry and that he didn't hate her like her nightmares constantly taunted her. When she looked into his eyes, and saw her own, she could only say his name "Harry?", with a smile before she feinted in her husband, James Potters, arms.

"Harry" rushed over to her and pulled her from James arms into his own, as his heart didn't have the darkness to hate anyone. His helmet slipped from his arms as he bolted to his mother, but was caught by Chris when he rushed to Lily's feinted form. He went to one knee and cradled his original birth mothers unconscious form in his still Rangers suited arms. Some of her flaming red hair had gotten into her eyes, though they were closed, he tenderly brushed the hair off her pale, yet beautiful face.

"Harry?", James gasped as he too went down to one knee and looked upon his thought-to-be sons face. Harry looked up and into his fathers brown eyes.

"My name is Jason now, the Harry Potter you knew is gone. I'll explain later, not here. There are some here who don't deserve to know anything."

James nodded in understanding as he looked at his wife in his sons arms. Harry now known as Jason gently tapped Lily between the eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, Lily stirred as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes looked around at everyone as they glanced at her, and then her eyes landed on the one whose arms she was in. She looked into his eyes that were the same as her own, "Harry?" she whispered. She then stretched out her arm and cupped the left side of his cheek with her right hand that his free hand then covered over. He nodded at her question, "I am, but I'm Jason now. Harry died a long time ago."

Though she understood, she cried. She and James made this happen, and she couldn't change that fact. Sometime later, the Potters, The Blacks, and trusted friends and allies of the Potters had floo'ed to Potter manner after Jason refused to speak of anything in front of Albus Dumbledore or Severus Snape, though Dumbledore demanded to have his way, Jason was firm in how he wanted to do things his way as he apparently had a strong dislike of Albus Dumbledore. Jason had already retrieved his helmet after helping Lily Potter back to her feet as she then launched herself to her long lost sons arms, though his armor kept her from being fully embraced by her powerful son.

Once at Potter Manor, Lily showed Jason the living room as everyone followed. Jason walked away from everyone and de-powered in front of them. He then began his tale and regaled to them what seemed like hours of his life and told them who had taken him and why, he told them of the Power Rangers, what they did, why they did it, how they did it, everything. He then told them of Zordon of Eltar and his role that passed to Demetria of Inquiris. He then told them of his wife, his family, and then finally his death, and rebirth in this world. When he was finished, Lily Potter rushed into his now unarmored body yet again and began crying into his chest, and finding that he had very strong arms.

Before they could separate, other flashes of White Light followed by various colors began to go off, and another second later, Tommy, Billy, Zach, Cat, and Jasons wife Kimberly appeared into the room. Kim took one glance at her husband and rushed herself into her husbands arms, much to his teams amusement. Jason then introduced everyone to his team and vice versa. It was then he noticed that Zack and Billy had two separate cases as Tommy then explained in front of everyone what had him being so serious. King Mondo has returned to life in this world with his army right above Earth, and that he had returned with Goldar, Scorpina, Reto Revulta, who was The Mystic Mothers brother, and Thrax, Rita and Lord Zedds son. Seeing a table within the living room, Billy and Zach placed the cases on the table and opened them. Turning the cases around found Jason gazing upon the Quasar Sabres with the Magna Morphers, The Mystic Force Mystic Morpher cell phones, and the The Solar Cell Morpher.

Suddenly, all of the Morphers began to shake within their places within the open cases and disappeared in various colors or flashes of light. Several cries of surprise were heard as several people looked into their hands or onto their wrists. James Potter had what Jason had deduced, was gifted with the Mystic Wolf Morpher, while Lily Potter was was gifted with the Snow Staff which transformed into a Cell Morpher matching her husbands though it was white instead of red as she was chosen to be the mystic Force White Ranger. Remus Lupin was gifted with the Solaris Knight Solar Cell Morpher as well as a side pouch with a magically limitless set of Morphing cards. Sirius Black was gifted with the Magna Morphers in order to become the Magna Defender. Christopher Potter was gifted with the Mystic Force Phoenix Morpher while Hermione Granger was gifted with the Blue Mystic Force Mermaid Morpher. Susan Black-Bones was gifted with the Yellow Galaxy Morpher. Sirius's son James, named after James Potter himself was gifted with the Red Galaxy Morpher.

Other teens were flashed in as their morphers was either in their hands or on their wrists. The twin Weasley sons Fred and George had Green Morphers showing their being chosen as Green Rangers of team Galaxy and Mystic Force respectively. Luna Lovegood was chosen to become the Pink Galaxy Ranger, while Ginny Weasley was chosen to become the Pink Mystic Ranger. Neville Longbottom was chosen as the Blue Galaxy Ranger while Draco Black, formerly Malfoy after his mother divorced his father many years ago and saved Dracos soul in the process allowing him to become a good soul instead of a dark one, was chosen as the Mystic Force Yellow Ranger.

Tommy and Billy explained how they would need a place to call a base of operations as James Potter offered his home as such all the while asking what having the morphers meant. Jason explained everything that being a Ranger meant and that it appeared since King Mondo was a machine, that it was well known that he had escaped Death before. Jason turned back to Tommy and asked about the Zords, in which it was explained that they had arrived in this world as they did.

A Patronus of a Phoenix from Dumbledore had arrived and called for help as a series of mechanical beings was advancing towards Hogwarts. Jason knew what that meant, as did his wife and brother and sister Zeo Rangers. But they looked at the inexperienced and recently chosen Rangers not knowing if they were ready.

James stepped forward and turned to look at everyone. "Well, we doing this or what? The world needs us, and these Morphing Powers chose us, what do you say?"

The chosen looked upon themselves and each other and they all nodded in determination. Jason and Kim shared a look. Yeah, it was time to get back into action.


End file.
